


Worship

by Flammenkobold



Series: Flammen's Azu Week [5]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Crying, Drabble, Drabble and a Half, F/F, Light Bondage, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Azu begs.
Relationships: Azu/Sasha Racket
Series: Flammen's Azu Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151543
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: The Heart of Aphrodite





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: The Vast - Self Sacrifice - **Indulgence**

Azu tugs at the robes binding her down but they didn't budge earlier when she wasn't fucked out and her muscles weak from all the orgasms Sasha put her through, they certainly won't budge now. Her skin is wet from sweat and tears start to gather at the corner of her eyes.

"Sasha," she gasps out and squirms when Sasha pinches her clit again, swollen with blood and so sensitive. "I can't- I-"

Sasha watches her, hesitates, and pulls her hand back and Azu sobs. Any touch is too much, but no touch is worse.

"Please-" the tears start to spill.

"You need more?" Sasha asks and Azu nods helplessly.

"Anything, everything, please-" and Azu keens out a thank you when Sasha's clever fingers return to toying with her. Azu has known pleasure and love, but under Sasha's hands she has come the closest to divine worship as she could.


End file.
